


Crushing On The Dog-Sitter

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Penelope Garcia-computer genius and master matchmaker.





	Crushing On The Dog-Sitter

“You really didn’t have to come with me. This is literally what you pay me for”.

Luke smirked, glancing over at you as he took a sip of coffee, the jet-lag now setting in-not that he regretted coming out with you.

“Well-I thought it’d be nice to get some air. Besides-someone’s gotta make sure you’re safe”.

“Safe? We’re in a crowded park in the middle of the afternoon, in one of the safest neighborhoods around. I think I’ll be fine, Luke. Besides-I’ve got this beauty with me!”

You leaned down, running your hands through Roxy’s fur as she panted, chuckling when she licked your nose.

Luke watched you, a huge smile on his face, knowing that he’d made the right decision to hire you as his dog-sitter.

Now-all he had to do was work up the nerve to maybe ask you out for a coffee.

“Hey, I was wondering if-”

“Luke?”

You looked up when an absurdly colorful woman with the widest grin on her face bounded towards you, eyes wide with intrigue and wonder.

“Hi-hey, watcha doing?” she asked excitedly.

Luke sighed knowingly, chuckling when Garcia kept her eyes on you-eager to find out just who you were.

“We’re just walking Roxy”, he answered.

She nodded, before holding her hand out to you.

“Hi-Penelope Garcia. I work with Luke at the BAU”.

You took her hand, eyes darting over at Luke, who just shrugged in response.

“Uh-nice to meet you, Penelope. I’m y/n”.

“He’s my dog-sitter, Garcia”, Luke clarified, knowing she’d most likely get the wrong idea and have the time of her life as she told everyone she could about this run-in.

“Oh-that’s nice. Well, I really need to get going. But it was so nice to meet you”.

Sending Luke a wink, she left the two of you to enjoy your walk in the park, already working on her plans.

As soon as the elevator dinged, Garcia rushed over, jumping with excitement when Luke emerged.

“So-tell me all about him!”

“All about who, Garcia?”

“Y/n!”

Luke knew this was coming, but he wasn’t exactly prepared to answer her questions.

“And why is my dog-sitter so interesting to you?”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes as he walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk.

“Dog-sitter? Come on, Luke. I was watching you stare at him-hearts practically shooting out of your eyes”, she teased, not missing the smile tugging at the corner of his lips, or the way he made sure to avoid eye contact with her.

“Oh my god! You totally like him!”

She jumped onto the corner of his desk, legs swinging as she began rambling.

“Ok-tell me everything there is to know about him. Birthday, favourite music, books, movies. What he likes to eat. What he doesn’t like to eat. Tell me absolutely everything!”

“What? Why?”

She slid off the desk, hands coming down on his shoulders as she leaned down to his ear.

“Oh-newbie, newbie, newbie. I am gonna help you get a boyfriend!”


End file.
